Through The Looking Glass
by juxtaposed
Summary: An AU fiction. In this world, all that is good is evil and all that is evil is good. How does this affect life (or unlife) in the Scooby gang? -On Indefinite Hiatus.-
1. Mirror

Disclaimer: All characters are essentially Joss Whedon's, I bow to the genius that is his mind. I can only ever dream of owning them.  
  
AN: Remember that this is an AU fic. If you wonder about the title, it will be explained and referred to within the story.  
  
PROLOGUE - Mirror  
  
Buffy Anne Summers held up a summery dress against herself. It was a pale blue, with delicate lilac flowers trimming the hems. She glanced into her full length mirror, and sighed - loudly.  
  
Willow Rosenberg, flipping through a thick, musty-smelling book, looked up. "What is it?"  
  
Buffy turned, still holding the dress. Her long blond hair was tossed over her shoulders. "How does this look on me?"  
  
Willow eyed her critically, narrowing her eyes as she did so. Then she broke into a grin. "It's you," she affirmed admiringly.  
  
Buffy smiled graciously. She turned back to the mirror, and sighed in frustration again. "I just *wish* I could see for myself," she muttered.  
  
In the mirror, the contents of the brightly lit room were reflected. The drawn curtains behind a large table. A book on the table, its pages being flipped by an unseen being. And the pretty blue dress, right in front, seemingly floating in the air by itself.  
  
AN: If you liked it, (even if you didn't) review! I like reviews! 


	2. Vampires

CHAPTER 1 - Vampires  
  
A loud knock on the door.  
  
Buffy glanced at it, then draped the dress over her arm as she went to answer it.  
  
In the mirror, the dress folded itself in half and floated over to the door. The door opened by itself.  
  
Buffy found herself looking into the dark eyes of Alexander LaVelle Harris, better known as Xander. "Hey, Buff," he greeted, and walked into the room easily, as Buffy stepped aside. "Hey Will."  
  
Willow looked up and grinned. "Hey Xand."  
  
"Not that we really mind, but what brings you here?" Buffy asked, as Xander threw himself onto the bed. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Well, there's really not much to do, it being a bright sunny day in Sunnydale. And I was annoying Giles too much, I suppose. So he sent me off to find you, to prepare for the next sacrifice or something." The lanky boy shrugged, making a face.  
  
"What? Another sacrifice?" Buffy asked in disbelief. "Didn't we just take care of one two nights ago?"  
  
"Yeah, the Slayer on the town!" Xander grinned. Buffy grimaced.  
  
"Do not let me hear that word again. He's getting to be too much."  
  
Willow sensed Buffy's anger, and quickly interjected. "What sacrifice is it this time?" she asked Xander.  
  
"Something-tee-ar-nak-or-other. Some Asian thing."  
  
"Pontianak?" Willow asked. Xander nodded.  
  
"Knew our little genius here would figure it out." He glanced at Buffy, who was still seething at the mention of the Slayer. He quickly turned back to Willow. "What is that, anyway?"  
  
"An Asian breed of vampire. Very powerful, very rare. Sacrifices are performed every 4 years, and the power bestowed on a vampire who appeases it is near limitless. Impervious to sunlight. Can't be staked."  
  
Xander raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "Work cut out for us, huh?"  
  
"Yup. I'm tired of sitting inside every day. I want to go out. Eat something." Willow grinned, her true face glimmering for a brief second as she surrendered to the bloodlust. It returned to normal, and she asked Xander, "Did Giles say when we'd perform the ritual?"  
  
"Um.no. We're supposed to go over at dusk and he'll fill us in then."  
  
"Why not now?" Buffy asked. Her interest had been piqued at the mention of a practically invincible vampire.  
  
"Well, unless you're really keen on sunbathing." Xander reminded her. She slumped noticeably.  
  
"Then how'd you get here?" she asked.  
  
"Anya gave me a lift." He explained, referring to his demon girlfriend. "But she went shopping."  
  
Buffy sighed again, and fell back into the bed. "There is *nothing* to do when you're a vampire," she complained.  
  
AN: In case any of you wonder, pontianak really is a 'vampire'.but the mythology is mostly made up. 


	3. Slayers

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns them, as he rightly deserves to.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. :)  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Slayers  
  
Inside an old Sunnydale mansion...  
  
Angel practiced his sword fighting with Spike, as Drusilla looked lazily on. Her chestnut hair that fell in waves over her shoulders gleamed in the sunlight. Light glinted and played off the blades as Angel performed a flip over Spike's head, swinging the sword down in a smooth arc to Spike's neck.  
  
It made a small nick in his skin, drawing a drop of blood, before Spike quickly brought his own blade up to block the blow, a spark flashed as the metal drew against each other. Angel landed lightly on his feet lifted his sword, and Spike quickly swung his in an attack against Angel's torso.  
  
It grazed against the cotton of his T-shirt, and sliced a slit in the material, but Angel's tan skin underneath was unharmed. He quickly parried Spike's offense.  
  
Drusilla interrupted them. "I think you've had enough, boys," she said in a lilting voice. Smooth, melodious, enchanting.  
  
Angel exhaled sharply, as he dropped the sword. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. Sweat dripped off a strand of hair as it hung in his eyes. He glanced at Spike, who was sitting on the ground, his knees drawn up as he rested his arms on them.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, catching his breath.  
  
Spike nodded and brought a hand up to touch the wound. He glanced at his reflection in the window, and saw the small cut, next to an old scar. "I'm fine. It's almost dry." He glanced at Angel's shirt. "What about you, mate?"  
  
Angel nodded as well. "Didn't break the skin." He smirked. "You gotta use more force."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," Spike remarked dryly, his crisp English accent clear. "You forget. We're strong, but we can be hurt."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Angel tossed off carelessly, as someone entered the mansion. He turned with a wide grin. "Darla! You're back!"  
  
A petite, pretty blond walked in, smiling. "Missed me, my Angel?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Of course I did!" A frown flickered over his face. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Researching. Seems our favorite vamps are at it again. Another sacrifice."  
  
"Another?" Spike asked in disbelief. "Didn't Angel just handle one two nights ago? And didn't I stop their activities last week?"  
  
"Yes, and yes," Darla nodded. "But they're planning another one. And it's gonna be big. Both of you are gonna have to take care of it this time. No taking turns. The Slayers are gonna have to work together." She looked at them intently. They glanced at each other and nodded. She turned to Drusilla. "Dru, I'll need you to -"  
  
"Do the research and get the spells?" Drusilla offered with a smile. "As usual. What about doughnuts?"  
  
"The jelly-filled kind," Angel tossed off with a grin. "A Slayer's gotta have his nutrition."  
  
"That's hardly nutrition, Angel," admonished Darla. Angel just flashed a charming grin. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you survive on that stuff. I'll make some tea." 


	4. Phantom

Disclaimer: It's all Joss, baby.  
  
AN: Aww, y'all are so kind! I love reading your reviews! (Hint, hint) About any relationships, it'll come in due time. Who? You'll have to read to find out! I can swing the guys in leather pants, though, LoL.  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Phantom  
  
It was dark and cold in the room. She didn't mind. It had a bed. It had somewhere she could store food. It had no windows. It was enough.  
  
She didn't deserve a nicer place, she knew. She was nothing. She was evil. A creature of sin.  
  
Her dark hair was pulled into a severe ponytail, secured at the top of her head. It had been allowed to grow out, and now hung halfway down her back, a curtain of waves. Her pale face created a strong contrast to it. She narrowed her large green-brown eyes as they scanned over the page. Her full lips pursed together into a thin line.  
  
Light from a small lamp that barely illuminated what she was reading cast a soft glow over her face, highlighting her strong cheekbones and nose. She was a beautiful girl, and won people's hearts easily.  
  
So very easily.  
  
She shuddered as she read further, recalling her own forays into the deep underworld. She hadn't ever been very successful, even with Buffy's support. The Slayers had just proved too strong for them. Even though one of them had even died once, by her own hands, he had been brought back, and with him, brought another.  
  
It didn't matter, neither she nor Buffy had been killed. They had survived. But she had made the gravest mistake. She had fed on the Slayer when she had killed him. His blood, albeit powerful, had tainted hers. Made her susceptible to him. His lover had cast a spell, reinstating her soul, and she was exiled from Buffy's presence.  
  
So she lived alone. She wasn't a vampire anymore, she wasn't human. She was a phantom that drifted in between both worlds, without a destination, without a home. She was invisible.  
  
Faith was nothing. 


	5. Pontianak

Disclaimer: I couldn't do them the justice they deserve. Only Joss can.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews!! This is for you then...I'm sorry it took me so long! I had major writer's block...and I wasn't sure if I would be able to pull this chapter off well. Hopefully, this doesn't completely suck (hehehe, vampire humor)! Merry Christmas!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Pontianak  
  
Inside Giles' apartment, Anya was flipping casually through an old book. "I once helped her," she would murmur to herself as she glanced at pictures of female demons and other assorted monsters.  
  
Willow and Oz would exchange glances whenever she did that. They were sitting at the coffee table doing research.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked, wandering into the room, a cup of tea in his hands. "And Xander?"  
  
"They were...getting a snack." Willow shrugged.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and Buffy and Xander walked through it.  
  
"So, what's the deal with this pony ark thing?" Buffy asked as she walked into the living room with Xander, wiping off traces of blood from her lips with the back of her hand as her face slowly changed back into its pretty human guise. Xander's face had already converted into its human mask.  
  
Giles, Oz and Willow stared at her questioningly as she threw herself into one of Giles' leather couches. Anya just gazed up lazily, smiling at Xander as he perched on the armrest of her chair.  
  
"You know...that Asian vampire we're hoping to appease or whatever." Buffy crinkled her brow, raising her shoulders slightly.  
  
"Pony ark?" Willow repeated.  
  
"Yeah, pony ark."  
  
"Pontianak," corrected Oz.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Isn't that what I said?"  
  
"No," Anya spoke up. "You said something else. Something stupid."  
  
Buffy's face turned, and she glared at Anya through yellow eyes. Anya shrugged. Xander bent down and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Why should I apologize? Its true." Anya was complaining loudly. Xander rolled his eyes and shook his head in defeat even as Buffy's face turned human again.  
  
"Anyway, its pontianak." Giles interrupted. He picked up a thick, heavy book and looked inside, then his brow furrowed and his mouth twitched as he shut it. He examined another, then nodded to himself. "Alright." He cleared his throat and the others sat up to listen carefully.  
  
"The pontianak," Giles explained while holding up another one of his thick, musty books and pointing to a picture of a pale, fanged man with long unruly black hair. "Travels around and lives in the region of South East Asia. It originates from Borneo.  
  
"It hunts at night, but is not affected by sunlight. It does not dust when staked. When another vampire pays reverence to it, or offers a sacrifice, it gives said vampire the same powers, whilst its own is enhanced. The only way to defeat one is by a spell, or enchanted scripts, written with blood."  
  
"So it's hard to kill." Willow murmured. Then a smile spread over her pale face, as she volunteered, "So *we'll* be hard to kill."  
  
Giles smiled cruelly in return. "Exactly." 


	6. Unstakable

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon's the man!  
  
AN: This is me, apologizing for taking so long! I got the cursed writers block, and I've been hella busy…but here it is! And this one is for gyrlfrend, who made me remember not to neglect this story! And Kira, Spike's in leather!  
  
CHAPTER 5 – Unstakable  
  
"The pontianak," Darla began. "Is a South East Asian vampire, with unusual properties."  
  
"Arent they all," drawled Spike lazily, draped casually over his armchair. Drusilla nudged him sharply, and he frowned at her, but sat up straighter. Angel smirked at his fellow Slayer.  
  
"Pants getting to you?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. He was dressed in leather pants, and they had a tendency to be kind of clingy, much to Angel's amusement.  
  
"Yes, why are you wearing those, anyway?" Darla asked.  
  
"I forgot to do my laundry and now all my clothes are dirty." Spike shrugged. "But let's not dwell on my cow-hide wrapped bottom. Continue with the pontiak."  
  
"Pontianak," Drusilla corrected.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, these pontianak can walk in sunlight and cannot be staked. The only way to defeat it is through an elaborate spell, involving enchanted scripts."  
  
"Well, we've done elaborate before," Angel said, standing up. "We'll do it again."  
  
"There's a slight problem with this one," Drusilla spoke up. Spike and Angel turned to face her. "This one involves bloodletting."  
  
"Excuse me?" Angel blinked.  
  
"Yeah, these are very evil creatures, very powerful. They require the enchanted scripts to be in blood."  
  
"In blood," Spike repeated disbelivingly. "Well isn't that f-"  
  
"No need to swear," Darla interrupted him.  
  
"Right. Isn't that freaking fantastic." Spike said dryly, his accent coming out strong.  
  
"But we have to do it anyway. I mean, we cant just let it walk around in day time, being all unstakable." Angel said.  
  
"Buffy and Giles's really done it this time," Spike shook his head. "They know we'll be reluctant to kill an innocent so they conjure up this bad ass unstakable, unflamable vampire."  
  
"Actually, if I'm correct," Darla began. "They aren't actually conjuring it up."  
  
"But then….." Spike tilted his head in confusion. "What?"  
  
"If I'm right, they're basically paying reverence to it."  
  
"And why….?" Angel asked.  
  
Darla frowned as she flipped through a book. "Because they get the pontianak's powers." 


	7. Ripper

Disclaimer: It's all about Joss. No suing shall ensue.  
  
AN: I take forever with this, don't I? I apologize for that. Okay, in this chapter, a thank you goes out to Cyberwulf, cause I used your idea, thank you very much! However, cause of it, I think I might have gotten a little carried away, so the ending might be kind of......over-descriptive, and I'm sorry if that offends anyone in anyway.  
  
CHAPTER 6 - Ripper  
  
"Well, I'm all for the whole we're hard to kill deal," Xander spoke up. "But don't you think Mr. I'm-a-Slayer Angel and his accomplice Spike will *try* their best to do it?"  
  
"Xander, Xander, Xander," Giles said, smiling. "So perceptive, yet dumb."  
  
Xander frowned. "I'd be insulted, but it's true."  
  
"Actually, Xand-man makes a point," Buffy said. "The Slayers aren't just going to give up just because we're difficult to slay. We're still killable. And they will try and find out how to do it."  
  
"That's quite true," Giles said. "But, you forget."  
  
"The only way to kill us is through a whole series of spells and enchanted scripts," Willow said perkily.  
  
"Yes, and," Giles began.  
  
"The scripts have to be in blood." Oz spoke up.  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. "Will you ever let me speak?" he groaned. He glanced at Oz. "Of course, the rare times you do speak, it has to be when I'm about to."  
  
"Someone's got their panties in a twist," Buffy said dryly. "What happened?"  
  
"Just hunger pangs," Anya spoke up. The others glanced at her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Come on, he's got all the classic signs." Anya shrugged. "Look at him."  
  
"Much as I loathe to say this, but Anya is right. I've been too busy researching this that I haven't had time to eat. So the least you could do is let me explain everything so that my starvation is justified." Giles growled.  
  
Xander and Buffy exchanged glances. "Well, Ripper, old boy, we thought this might happen. So, we actually brought you a little gift for later, but hell, you can eat it now." Xander tossed off as he went to the door and pulled a bound and gagged brunette. He smiled at the girl. "Tsk, tsk, Cordelia. Maybe you should have let me turn you. I mean, it's better than having Giles here rip your heart out."  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened and she squealed, muffles by the cloth in her mouth. He shrugged and pushed Cordelia over to Giles. "Enjoy. But for God's sakes, keep the gag on. She yammers too much."  
  
Giles turned, his eyes glimmering yellow in bloodlust. "Thank you, Xander. And Buffy. Most thoughtful of you two."  
  
He smiled evilly and bent over Cordelia's neck, sinking his fangs into her neck. She let out a whimper before weakening in his arms. After nearly all her blood was drained, Giles paused and looked up.  
  
"Well, should I turn her, or should I just keep to tradition?" he asked, a cruel smile on his demonic features.  
  
"Well, me myself, I would turn her. I mean, she's a pretty thing. But.....you've always been a stickler for tradition." Buffy smiled evilly.  
  
Giles' eyes glinted. "So I have."  
  
And with a hiss, he pierced her chest with his taloned hand. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and he yanked out her still-beating heart, before consuming it whole. He smiled, licking his lips as his face contorted back. "God, I love tradition."  
  
"Ripper strikes again," Oz remarked. 


	8. Willy's

Disclaimer : Two words: Joss Whedon.  
  
AN: I have taken my time with this, haven't I? Writer's Block. Blame falls squarely upon it. But I know where I'm going with this, plus the new season is FINALLY showing here, so inspiration abounds! Anyway, read, review and enjoy! Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER 7 – Willy's  
  
"They get the pontianak's powers?" Angel repeated. "As in, *they* become bad ass unstakable, unflamable, creatures-of-the-night-and-now-day?"  
  
"I do wish you'd articulate," Darla sighed. "But yes. They become as, well,…unkillable as the pontianak. Which, based on the havoc they tend to wreak as normal vampires, will be catastrophic once they receive these new powers."  
  
"Oh, that's just f-" Spike paused as Darla and Drusilla raised their eyebrows. "Right. Sorry."  
  
"We've got to stop them before they go through with it," Drusilla spoke up.  
  
"That's the obvious train of thought, isn't it, Dru?" Darla sighed again. "Unfortunately, we don't know when, where, how, or what they're going to do."  
  
Drusilla slumped down into her chair. "Well, at least we know why." She perked up. "I can scout around and try to find out, though. Maybe go to Willy's."  
  
"No," Spike said immediately. "It's too dangerous. Angel and I will handle the demon-bashing-for-information. You and Darla can do the research on how to stop it."  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. "Spike and I'll go over to Willy's and see if we can dig up info on where and when. We'll be back soon."  
  
He and Spike strode to the door, grabbing their dusters on the way out. Angel threw a smirk towards Spike as they walked.  
  
"How many cows died for that outfit?"  
  
Spike made a face. "Oh, shut up." He grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. "Damn things chafe."  
  
Angel chuckled. "Oh, but you look so damn sexy," he teased.  
  
Spike glowered, his cheeks red. "Oh, *do* shut up."  
  
They continued walking in silence to Willy's Alibi Room, a notorious demon hangout, run by a sleazy shell of a man named Willy. As repulsively traitorous as he was, he was often a good dependable source for information about the local going-downs of the demonic kind.  
  
Angel burst through the doors, taking out a vampire that hissed at him as he did so. Spike rolled his eyes as he stepped over the pile of ash, and casually staked another vampire as it tried to bolt.  
  
The presence of not just one, but both Slayers, stirred the patrons inside the bar, and they immediately began to panic and tried to rush out. Willy looked for the source of the commotion and groaned audibly.  
  
"Oh, come on, guys," he complained. "Those were paying customers."  
  
"What? No hug hello?" Angel held out his arms, and Willy nervously kept his distance. Angel clucked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk. Willy, I'm disappointed. And hurt."  
  
Spike had just staked another vampire, and he approached the bar. Willy eyed him nervously.  
  
"Nice pants, by the way. What do you guys want?"  
  
"I do wish you wouldn't make assumptions," Spike shook his head. "I mean, we don't *always* come in just to pound you up for information."  
  
Willy stared at him. A pause. "Yes you do."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Alright, maybe we do. Bygones."  
  
"So what do you guys want now?" Willy asked nervously. "A drink, maybe?" He motioned to the bar taps.  
  
"A drunk Slayer is not a good Slayer," Angel shrugged. "No thanks."  
  
"Sure," Willy chuckled anxiously. "So, what can I help you boys with today?"  
  
Spike and Angel exchanged glances.  
  
"The pontianak." 


End file.
